


glazed eyes empty hearts

by wesnenski



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drug dealer Andrew, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Praise Kink, fuckboys, poppers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesnenski/pseuds/wesnenski
Summary: Kevin loves Neil... but he doesn't mind sharing. And Neil looks soprettywhen he's high out of his mind.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179





	glazed eyes empty hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr, but as I've since deleted my blog, I am reposting here for all who care to read. :)

“He’s just there in the corner, sweetheart,” Kevin slurs into Neil’s ear. His breath smells like smoke and his lips are sticky with alcohol, and he passes the joint pinched between his fingers from one hand to the other, freeing his right hand to press a damp twenty-dollar bill into Neil’s palm. “Go and tell him what you want.”

Neil’s already stoned and the music is loud and the room is just a little hazy but even then, Andrew Minyard is still terrifying. He’s standing in one corner of the basement looking like he couldn’t give less of a fuck, cigarette dangling from chapped lips and white-blond fringe glowing blue under a neon light one of the Vixens thought to bring.

“K,” Neil starts. “What do I—” 

He barely has time to stutter before Kevin’s hand is on the back of his neck, rubbing hard circles into the tense muscles there. “Go on, baby,” he coaxes. “Go ask him. So we can get out of here.”

Kevin’s fingers on his skin send sparks straight to Neil’s gut and he takes a deep, shuddering gulp of air at the sensation. He doesn’t answer, just pushes off the wall where he’d been leaning and strides across the room towards Andrew, forcing himself to swagger over with more confidence than he feels.

When he stops, he says “Minyard,” and Andrew raises his eyebrows but doesn’t answer. This is much harder than Neil expected it to be. They’re on the same goddamn _team_ , but it’s not like Neil ever interacts with him outside of practice, and this— _this_ is something else because Andrew _knows_ and Neil can’t decide whether to be thrilled or humiliated. “I’m here for—I need the… the _thing_ ,” he stutters. 

Andrew just stares at him blankly, and Neil shifts from one foot to the other, back and forth. “The thing that, uh, Kevin talked to you about. Earlier?” 

It’s almost imperceptible, but Neil sees the hint of a smirk curve at the corner of Andrew’s mouth. “The _thing_ ,” Andrew repeats. “Day sending you over here to do his dirty work? How… typical.” Neil wants to punch the smug look right off his pale face.

Instead he spits out a “Fuck you” and shoves the twenty in Andrew’s direction. “Let’s do this so I can leave.”

Andrew reaches up to remove the cigarette from his lips, eyeing Neil with an expression that reminds him uncomfortably of a shark. Or maybe a lion—all Neil knows is those sharp hazel eyes are making him feel like prey. They stare at each other for what feels like hours but probably is just one silent uncomfortable minute before Andrew reaches out and plucks the bill from Neil’s grasp. 

“So eager to get out of here and put your ass up,” he murmurs. Neil glares at him. Andrew laughs. It isn’t a kind sound. “Don’t look at me like that, Josten. Don’t think I don’t know what I’m selling you.” He pulls a bottle from his pocket, tiny and brown and inconspicuous, and holds it up at eye level. Neil reaches out for it, but Andrew swipes it away.

“What if I told you I’ve changed my mind?” he says. His voice is mocking, and he holds the hand with the bottle back up to trace it along Neil’s scarred jawline, slow slow _slow_ and Neil’s trying not to tremble. “What if twenty bucks isn’t enough?”

Neil says “I’m fucking leaving,” but when he looks over his shoulder at Kevin, his expression is dark and hungry. He tilts his head to the side, questioning—Kevin just holds his joint to his lips and takes a long drag, never taking his eyes off Neil and Andrew. So Neil turns back around.

“Fine,” he says, nostrils flaring. “How much? What do you want?” Part of him is thinking money, and he has some in his wallet, he does, but the other part of him is all prickling skin and shortening breath and the hungry look on Kevin’s face and the molten gold of Andrew’s eyes and—

Andrew’s eyes burn.

####

The silence of the dorm is deafening after the earsplitting noise of the party. Neil’s still high and his ears are ringing ringing ringing as he crosses the mess of sweatpants and shoes strewn over the floor to sit on the edge of Kevin’s bed.

Andrew holds his little bottle out to Kevin, wordless, and suddenly K’s straddling Neil’s thighs on the bed, running a hand softly over his face, tracing the little silver hoop where it wraps through his right nostril.

“You ready, baby?” he asks, and Neil’s nodding and Kevin unscrews the lid on the bottle and presses down on the side of Neil’s nose, pinching away the airflow on one side. Then the bottle is there and he’s inhaling and it’s strong and fruity-sweet and he can’t take his eyes off Kevin’s face while he’s breathing breathing breathing.

Neil feels his body go loose, relaxed. The room suddenly feels like it’s spinning, so he lays back on the bed, still gazing at Kevin through half-lidded eyes. His limbs feel heavy and pleasantly warm and he knows he’s blushing but he can’t bring himself to care. “ _K_ ,” he sighs, and Kevin rolls their hips together with a groan and he’s as desperately hard as Neil is and Neil whimpers because he _wants_ so badly it hurts.

Kevin says, “Holy fuck, Andrew,” and Neil hears a self-satisfied “ _High as a fucking kite_ ” from somewhere close by and remembers that Andrew’s there.

Then there’s fingers on Neil’s hipbones and lips on his neck and he’s dimly aware of his shorts and boxers being tugged down, off, and his aching cock springing free against the skin of Kevin’s abs. “ _Fuck_ ,” he sighs, and it’s probably slurred. He isn’t sure if it’s the popper or the weed or the alcohol or the sick combination of all three that has him so gone. All he knows is he’s so hard and so horny and he wants Kevin but he wants Andrew too, and he tries to say so but it comes out as a desperate whine and Andrew says “ _Shhh_ ” somewhere close to his ear.

Andrew asks “Do you want us to, Josten? Fuck you? You have to tell us,” and it’s so pointless because Neil is delirious and he’ll agree to anything like this, but he says “ _Yes_ ” and then Andrew’s swallowing him whole. Neil groans and struggles to twist uncooperative fingers backwards into Kevin’s hair as he bites down on Neil’s collarbone. He’s all heavy limbs and flushed skin, and he jerks his hips weakly into Andrew’s face, desperate for more more more.

It’s over all too soon and he hears himself make a noise of protest when Andrew pulls off his cock with a sloppy sucking sound, but in the next second he’s pulled backwards against Kevin’s chest and his muscles are so relaxed it’s almost too easy for Kevin to thrust inside him, biting out a groan into his shoulder. Dimly, Neil thinks he’s going to wake up with bruises, but he doesn’t think he minds because he loves when Kevin fucks him, but shit he’s never felt anything like _this_ before. He cries out so loud it should be embarrassing but he’s never given a fuck sober and he sure as hell doesn’t now. Every nerve ending inside him feels electrified, burning, and when Kevin twitches his hips hard against his ass he thinks he might explode.

“Andrew,” he groans, desperate. Neil isn’t even sure how to formulate what he’s asking for, but he lets his head loll back onto Kevin’s shoulder and peers at Andrew through unfocused eyes.

“Eager,” Andrew says, but he leans over Neil’s chest with that smug expression still on his face and forces two fingers roughly inside him alongside Kevin’s cock.

Kevin says “ _Holy fucking shit_ ” and Neil opens his mouth wide but no sound comes out, and Andrew leans forward to stroke his tongue along the inside of Neil’s mouth. When his tongue grazes the metal bar inside Neil’s, he murmurs “ _So dirty, Josten_ ,” but his kisses are suddenly more intense.

Neil comes. He knows it’s soon but he’s too delirious to even try to hold back, and it’s so hard cum splatters across his own chest and streaks across his face. He sighs softly, body still twitching around Kevin’s cock, and tries to fight the wave of drowsiness threatening to overtake him.

“Not yet,” Kevin says into his ear, and suddenly there’s a thumb in his mouth, coaxing it open for Andrew’s cock. “Can you suck him off for me, Neil?” he asks, and Neil tries to nod but he’s too heavy and sleepy and all he can do is hold his mouth open and moan softly as Andrew thrusts into his mouth, groaning at the feel of Neil’s piercing against the underside of his dick.

Kevin’s still inside him, whispering “You’re doing so good, baby, so good,” and Neil can tell when he comes because he digs his nails into Neil’s hipbones so hard he feels the skin break. Somewhere deep in his mind he hopes it leaves a scar. The feeling coaxes a whimper from the back of his ruined throat, and Andrew comes, too, spilling into Neil’s mouth and over his cheeks, cum running down his chin as he struggles to swallow.

Kevin says “ _Fuck_ ” for the thousandth time and turns Neil’s face in his hands to kiss him softly, using his tongue to swipe the mess from his flushed face. Andrew’s already tucked himself back into his pants, zipping them up and searching for his pack of cigarettes where he’d tossed them on the nightstand. 

“You were so perfect, Neil,” Kevin murmurs, “So perfect. Love fucking you so much.” Neil watches him with a reverent expression through half-lidded eyes, heart still racing.

“You can keep this,” Andrew says, and Kevin’s twenty-dollar bill flutters down through the air to rest inconspicuously on sweat-soaked sheets. Then he’s gone, the dorm door closed behind him with a slam, and Kevin is left to wrap Neil tighter into his arms and press wet kisses against his neck.


End file.
